Untitled Feelings
by chocokira07
Summary: Not all protagonists get what they've always wanted for a long time. I know it hurts, but I have to face facts; Vaughn was a dream I just couldn't reach.


_Chelsea's POV_

I gazed at them. They were perfect for each other.

Vaughn was handsome and calm, sometimes rude, but still, he had a soft spot for people.

Sabrina was smart and beautiful; she only wore her brightest smile when he was around her.

I was no match for the rich maiden; she had everything I didn't have.

She had more intelligence than me.

She had more beauty than me.

She had plenty of money from her father, so she wouldn't worry about being bankrupt.

She had a very kind attitude that would make your heart melt.

Lastly, she had… Vaughn. The one thing that was impossible for me to get.

Why must fate let me suffer this much pain? I try to talk to Vaughn, but I can't even start a conversation with him, unlike Sabrina. He sometimes won't answer me back when I try to ask him something. It's not that I'm being too emotional, it's just that… I feel as though Vaughn doesn't even care for me anymore. Vaughn must think I'm invisible. Why? I don't know myself.

So right now, I'm here behind Sabrina's mansion in the bushes, trying to spy on the two of them as they talked. Sabrina seemed to be holding onto a piece of paper.

"What's with that paper?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh, um… I wrote a poem about… some people." Sabrina looked away from his view.

"Are you going to read it?" he seemed curious.

"If you want me to, then… okay." She whispered softly.

She opened the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. I also wondered what was written in that paper, so I listened closely to her as she spoke:

"_Love, it is love?__  
><em>_When I stare into blank space__  
><em>_And all I think of –__  
><em>_Your eyes, your smile, your face __  
><em>_  
><em>_Love songs started playing __  
><em>_Thoughts always drifting far__  
><em>_Imagining what we can become__  
><em>_With our names written in the stars__  
><em>_  
><em>_I hoped for your appreciation__  
><em>_But you gave me something more__  
><em>_A thing I did not expect__  
><em>_Like a package upon my door __  
><em>_  
><em>_You gave me inspiration__  
><em>_When the striking waves were tough__  
><em>_In the saddest of my days__  
><em>_A simple grin was good enough __  
><em>_  
><em>_You live with imperfections__  
><em>_But you can always share them with me__  
><em>_You can be weak, you have your flaws__  
><em>_Still He made you beautifully__  
><em>_  
><em>_Forgive me for the times__  
><em>_I wasn't there when you were blue__  
><em>_Heavy mornings and sleepless nights__  
><em>_I seemed to have troubled you __  
><em>_  
><em>_I demand, you misunderstand__  
><em>_We sometimes get into a fight__  
><em>_As the sun sets we still fail to utter __  
><em>_I think of you as I cry at night__  
><em>_  
><em>_I tire of being the one who starts__  
><em>_Hoping you would meet me halfway__  
><em>_I take the move, still waiting for you__  
><em>_Though I don't even know if you'd stay__  
><em>_  
><em>_My heart would always seek for you__  
><em>_I like your words, your silence hurts__  
><em>_They say I deserve someone better__  
><em>_Yet I thought of your real worth __  
><em>_  
><em>_Loving you is difficult__  
><em>_I met doubt, fear, and pain__  
><em>_I almost gave up on you and me__  
><em>_Lost hope in love that never fades __  
><em>_  
><em>_It's crazy and absurd__  
><em>_But it's the way I feel__  
><em>_My mind thinks it's a foolish game__  
><em>_But my heart shouts that it's real __  
><em>_  
><em>_We are young and naïve__  
><em>_Confusion meddles in our heads__  
><em>_If you can't seem to comprehend__  
><em>_Listen to your heart instead __  
><em>_  
><em>_This work is fine but is not enough__  
><em>_Thirteen stanzas will not suffice__  
><em>_No words can express what I truly feel__  
><em>_How I see you through my eyes __  
><em>_  
><em>_Still I add another stanza__  
><em>_A few more lines for my special one__  
><em>_If making a poem was loving you__  
><em>_Then don't wait, for I would never be done__  
><em>_  
><em>_And I add this one last stanza__  
><em>_Would you stay or will you go?__  
><em>_I can wait; though not for long__  
><em>_don't let your heart be hollow."_

Vaughn blankly stared at her. He was amazed at how beautiful this piece of literature was. He was utterly speechless.

"I guess it's… nice." He shrugged his shoulders. Was really that blind? Didn't he know the poem was dedicated to him?

"You think so? Really?" Sabrina seemed to be blind as well, not knowing Vaughn was oblivious.

"Yeah. Say, why did you write that poem anyway?" he asked.

"Ah, um…" Sabrina looked around, finding the right words. "I dedicate this to… y-you." she stuttered.

Vaughn seemed to blush. "Well, are you really in love?" he suddenly asked.

"I-I d-don't know!"she tried to hide her feelings.

"Hmph. Hey Sabrina, are you busy tonight?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Do you, maybe… wanna go out tonight?"

My heart skipped several beats. A very cold chill ran down my spine. My eyes became watery.

I could faintly see Sabrina coming closer to Vaughn. "I-I would love to!" was her quick response.

Several sharp things seemed to stab me. Why am I suddenly feeling pain?

"Alright then, I'll be going for now. See you tonight." Vaughn walked away.

"Wait!" Sabrina suddenly pulled his arm before he could go any farther.

"What is it now..?"

Sabrina didn't say anything; she just gently tiptoed and… and…

…she kissed Vaughn. He looked like he was kissing her back, too.

'No! N-no…' I softly screamed to myself. But I couldn't do anything but spy.

My legs couldn't calm down, either. They wanted to move. They wanted to get the hell out of here.

Out of control, I swiftly ran across the bushes, scratching my legs. I didn't want to be seen, so I ran as quickly as I could after I got out of the back of the mansion.

As I ran past the bridge, I took a last glimpse of the two. They seemed to have parted already, but the two were still talking to each other.

…

I ran back to the farm. Back to my house and my bed.

I jumped on my bed and lay there, face flat on the pillow. I started to cry.

My legs were bleeding from the bruises I got from running across the bushes at the back of the mansion. But I didn't care; it didn't hurt one bit. It wasn't my bruised legs that were causing me pain.

The sight of that… that rival scene or something like that hurt me so badly. It was like being tortured in every way possible.

Why is it that in TV shows and games, the heroine or hero usually gets the one they love in the end? Why couldn't that happen to me, too?

Why did fate bring Vaughn and Sabrina together instead of me and Vaughn? Why must I be the one tortured and not Sabrina? Did I do anything wrong?

…it just goes to show that not every protagonist has a happy ending.

* * *

><p>AN: I honestly don't know why I made this story. Maybe because I was jealous of someone…

You see, my crush left me for another girl because he said I… changed. And now, every time I talk to him, he barely answers back. We were perfect before, but now it's over. Waaah.

Anyway, sorry if the characters are OOC. I'm not really in the mood to care right now.

Okay then, bye guys. .

P.S. : The poem that Sabrina read wasn't made by me. It was made by the girl my crush loves now. She really dedicated that poem to him.


End file.
